


A Cheap Meal

by Cheesy Bite Pizza (Grilled_Cheese)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, S&M, Shame, Submission, Submissive Ferdinand, Vampire Hubert, masochist ferdinand, sadist hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilled_Cheese/pseuds/Cheesy%20Bite%20Pizza
Summary: Ferdinand may be nobility, but to a vampire like Hubert he's not even a high-quality meal.





	A Cheap Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be funny but then I got too into it.

_ “Lie down. I’m starving….” _

_ Ferdinand von Aegir, eldest son and heir to the esteemed house Aegir, found himself compelled to obey, lying down on his bare stomach with his lips pressed tightly shut. The man staring down at him, Count Hubert von Vestra, nodded in approval, his gaunt, pale face illuminated as he stood in the moonlight gleaming through the half-closed curtain of his large bedroom window. _

_ “You look delicious.” _

_ A moment later, Ferdinand felt the wet, sticky sensation of lavender oil on his bare back, its perfume-y fragrance filling the room almost immediately; small goosebumps formed on his arms as he felt strong hands spread the oil around. Contrary to how he looked, Hubert was the kind of man who liked to make every meal special, and he was simply incapable of enjoying himself if the stench of human odor were not heavily masked. _

_ That his odor offended his dark lord so much was a point of great shame for Ferdinand, who once took such pride in his exceptional hygiene. He swallowed his humiliation, as he always did, thankful for his long hair covering his face as he felt hot tears push at the edges of his eyes. Even though he was used to this, even though he offered himself of his own free will, he always felt that faint throbbing in the pit of his stomach -a tugging, weakly pulsating fragment of pride still beating, still begging not to be snuffed out no matter how many times his senses betrayed him. _

_ “Surely, you don’t need to use so much oil…” Ferdinand said, his once booming voice now barely above a whisper, barely higher than a mouse squeaking in the dark. “I bathed today…I…” _

_ “Does it bother you?” Hubert’s voice was soft, restrained, as though he were holding back the urge to devour him all at once; he leaned in closely, a slight growl in his voice as he said, “You just look so much like a basted pig that I couldn’t contain myself.” _

_ Ferdinand swallowed hard as he felt shame and excitement flare in his chest; he was not meant to be this way – he was nobility, after all, destined for superiority and prestige as he ruled over the lower class – yet his body trembled in anticipation at the thought of being treated like an animal, like a filthy pig being prepared for dinner. The reddened tips of his ears poking through his mane of hair exposed his disgraceful state, eliciting a brief chuckle from Hubert. _

_ “How disgusting.” Hubert muttered, perching over his prey like a hungry crow. _

_ Ferdinand held his breath as he felt the weight of Hubert’s body press down on his back, acutely aware of his groin pushing against his leg. He didn’t exhale until he felt the soft tip of his tongue trailing gently up his neck, flickering across every goosebump as it formed. _

_ “H..Hubert…” Ferdinand gasped, gripping the sheets tightly as Hubert’s teeth penetrated the flesh of his neck, a thin stream of blood trickling onto the bed. Hubert grimaced as he tasted it, as he nipped and prodded at the wound with his teeth and made no attempt to hide his displeasure with it. _

_ “Every time I feed on you, I think the same thing.” Hubert said, his lips so close to Ferdinand’s ear that they sent a shiver down his spine. “You look better than you taste.” _

_ Ferdinand knew it; he knew that to Hubert his blood was not sweet like fine wine but bitter, like a cup of ginger tea ruined from steeping the leaves for too long. _

_ “You’re such a cheap meal.” _

_ Cheap. The one word that was as cathartic as it was mortifying, liberating Ferdinand from the burdens of his own ego by brutalizing it; with Hubert, his life felt so fraudulent, as though his garish displays of wealth were akin to sticking golden embellishments onto a toilet. To a being like Hubert, superior in every way to the mortals he consumed, an aristocrat’s blood was nothing at all; it was empty calories, filling and convenient in the sense that he had to put in no effort to obtain it because it was offered so willingly. _

_ “Do you only feed on me because I’m easy?” Ferdinand whimpered, hating the shrillness of his voice and the desperation that clung to every word. “Will you…abandon me one day when you’ve found a better meal?” _

_ Hubert was silent for a moment, as though genuinely surprised by his question. Ferdinand couldn’t see the face he was making, but the thought of his striking eyes looking down at him in utter disdain made Ferdinand want to weep; the image of it in his mind was both devastating and embarrassingly sexy, causing him to bite his lip in anticipation. _

_ “Any human would be easy.” Hubert said at last, tracing the outer rim of his prey’s ear with his tongue and biting down softly, eliciting a soft moan from Ferdinand. “I chose you.” _

_ Ferdinand’s heart pounded as he took in the meaning of those words, a soft smile playing at his lips before he felt the sharp fangs of his dark lord bite harder on his earlobe, breaking the skin; Ferdinand cried out with shock and pleasure, a shiver running down his spine as he breathed, “I’m yours…” _

_ Hubert grinned. _

_ “Yes, for all eternity.” _


End file.
